This invention is related to an ignition device for starting an internal combustion engine surely.
A conventionally used ignition device for an internal combustion engine is equipped with a magneto and an ignition coil and is actuated by the drive rotation of a recoil or a electric motor starter. Such a conventional ignition device has a disadvantage in that it is often incapable of starting the engine properly because only a low voltage is generated at relatively low rotation speed of the engine crank shaft.